In the Middle Of The Night, You Found Me
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Joey has nowhere to go. However, he stumbles on a certain dancer's doorway.....JoeyTea OneshotDon't own Yugioh.


Summary: Joey has nowhere to go. However, he stumbles on a certain dancer's doorway...Joey/Tea Oneshot

Whats this? Well, this is a oneshot for a pairing we should see LOADS more of. It is one of my favorite Joey pairings. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh.

In The Middle Of The Night, I found You:

"Eh...? Agggg..."

Joey Wheeler swayed drunkly before collapsing against an old phone booth. He winkled up his nose at the putrid smell of something a very charming person had done earlier that day. Raising a hand, he clumsily tried to remove a few of his infuriating bangs that had fallen in front of his chocolate brown eyes, but to no avail, seeing as they adjusted themselves back to their normal position.

He needed to find somewhere...anywhere to spend the night. Anything was better then his father's stinking flat that reeked of lagers, spirits, urine and other unpleasantnesses. As he stumbled past an old estate, a elderly vacant held out a trembling hand, but Joey shook his head empathetically, pointing to his also empty pockets.

_Oh God...I'm going to hurl..._Grasping his mouth, Joey fell to his knees outside the estate. After he was sure that he had emptied the complete contents of his stomach, his eyes fell on the list of names of people that lived in the estate on the wall. One name in particular jumped out at him. _Gardener, Flat 62._

"Tea," Joey mumbled to himself, throwing his person though the swinging doors, before noticing the lift was out ("Bloody Kids!" he growled) so he was forced to take the steps two at a time. However, due to the fact that he was not necessarily sober, his judgment was out, so the stairs were revolving quite a bit in Joey's mind, giving him the impression that he had magically transferred to Hogwarts.

As he came to his desired doorstep, he meekly threw his hand against the door.

"Hey Tea...Tea...are you in? A friend in need is a friend indeed or some shit like that..."

Joey almost considered punching the door a third time, before it was opened as his fist almost made contact with the polished wood. Standing there, in a long T-shirt and loose pink PJ bottoms, stood Tea Gardener. Her chestnut hair was in a drift around her head, but her sky blue eyes were as alert as ever. She was however, tapping her slipper clad foot in a annoyed manner, but her expression softened when she saw who it was.

"Joey...are you...?" Before Tea could come close to finishing her query, Joey fell head first into her chest, grinning a goofy grin. Tea's eyes grew to the size of saucers as Joey nestled himself in her bust.

"So...soft..."

Before Tea was about to let her hand make sharp contact to her face, it struck her that one, her friend was not in his own state of mind seeing as he was drunk, and two, causing him anymore damage would not help his situation in any respects. Instead, she coughed and untangled him from her person before grumbling: "Come on," and pulled the gabbling teen into her lounge.

The next thing Joey knew was that a glass of water was being pressed into his hand along with a aspirin. Tea's face shifted into focus after he thankfully gulped the two items down, along with her flat. Amazingly, it was not quite what he had expected. Not everything was ordered. There was a light scent of apricots. True, there were pictures of America and Ballerinas on the walls, but there were also quite a lot of ornaments littered around the place, mostly pictures of all four of them. One was of Tea in a bikini. Joey blinked at the picture. He had no idea that Tea was so...wow.

A coughing bought him back to earth. She was gazing worriedly at him, her blue eyes searching his.

"Um...I'm sorry about earlier..." mumbled Joey, his eyes fixed on his mug, a tiny blush gracing his features. "I didn't...mean it that way...I was just...out of it." That was certainly the correct term. Now, he was slowly returning to his normal state of mind, the influence of the alcohol was giving him one hell of a headache.

"Don't worry about it," muttered Tea awkwardly, before taking on a business like tone. "I suggest you have a shower, and I have some fresh clothes in my wardrobe belonging to my brother that you can borrow. I'll set you up a bed on the couch."

Joey mumbled a thank you as he was lead to the bathroom. She lay some fresh clothes on the radiator, before making a hasty exit. Joey Wheeler, at her door? If he had any problems, it was normally Tristan's he skipped off to. Not that she was complaining. It was good company, even if he was monosyllabic, disagreeable and drove her nuts. But she had to hand it to him...he knew when to pack a punch, also he would do anything for a friend. That was a bonus in Tea's book.

Joey stepped out of the shower, shaking the water drops from his head. He pulled up the old T-shirt and trackies, while examining them. Not a bad make. _Wow...wonder if Tea's willing to donate,_ he thought, grinning to himself. The glazed eye of Tea's old bear watched him wearily from the other side of the room. They both had a staring match, in which Joey called out:

"Tea, this bear is a prev."

Tea entered the room, taking in his appearance with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sure, look who's talking. This is coming from the regular Church goer who hasn't touched a Porn magazine in his life."She grinned, whilst Joey flexed his muscles.

"Ah-ah, Tea. Its the girls who are the prevs, seeing as they cannot restrain themselves by my stud attitude and general good looks."

Tea laughed. "Sure, its so hard being the ultimate fantasy pin up. Oh, by the way, your beds ready."

Joey whistled as he followed her, staring long and hard at the pictures of Tea's family. He paused.

"Tea?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats it like as a happy family?"

Tea froze, before turning to stare at him. In the darkened corridor, Joey's face seemed different...darker. A drastic change from his normal, goofy personality. She felt a great sadness well up inside of her as she tried to search for a consoling reply.

"Your friends can be your family too, you know Joey."

Joey's eyes met hers. She was smiling gently, her pretty features lighting up with her kindness. He felt a small stir in his chest as he followed her into the lounge.

The bed was ready as he threw himself down on it, gratefully excepting a cup of coca. Tea sat down opposite him on the same couch, biting her lip as he watched him.

"W-what were you doing out there tonight, Joey?"

He grinned bitterly, running his fingers though his messy blond hair as he recalled the nights events.

"_Mai..."_

"_Valon..."_

"_God, I love you Mai..."_

_Joey's eyes widened as the two embraced, Valon placing his lips on Mai's, as her hands got tangled up in his hair. Joey stumbled back, not quite believing his eyes as every inch of him was shattered._

The next thing Tea knew, Joey's head was in her lap, tears streaming down his face.

"S-she left me, Tea! She loves that Aussie...Mai loves Valon..."

Tea's eyes widened as she, out of instinct, gently stroked his hair, whispering words of comfort as he let it all out, before looking up...into her eyes. At Tea, who was always there for him. Tea, the one person who would welcome him into her home, no matter what she was doing. She could laugh with him, set him on the right road, and console and be kind, no matter what he had done.

_Tea..._

Not knowing what he was doing, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss, his hand touching her face, his tears falling onto her lap. Tea's eyes widened, as she returned it, dazed as he took full control, leaning back against her so that they both fell on the pillow, Tea gripping his T-shirt, her eyes too gleaming with tears...tears of happiness, surprise and a million other emotions that cannot be described in any format.

They broke apart, Tea breathing heavily underneath him, as he too caught his breath. Joey saw that Tea did not need to say anything...the look in her eyes told him enough. Saying nothing, he pulled her into a tight embrace, pulling the cover over them. Tea lay her head on his chest, closing her eyes, breathing in his musky scent as he hugged her tighter.

They both slept on the couch that night.

End

BB3: Thats it. Another rapid, evil little bugger of a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. I do like Mai, and Valon, and I am a fan of the pairing Joey/Mai, and Valon/Mai, so I do like all these characters and pairings. I just love the pairing Joey/Tea...there should be more ficcies of them out there! Anyway, reviews are loved.

Cat: What is wrong with this world? What did I do to deserve this? I'm stuck as a muser for a evil woman who cannot write, and when she does, does bogus pairings_ nobody_ except her deranged mind likes...


End file.
